I'm Only Human
by Bionic-TitanX
Summary: Izuku Midoriya. Born Quirkless and the eventual successor of All-Might, but what if I told you there was an alternate universe? A universe where Izuku had an alternate Quirk? An artificial Quirk to be exact? Perhaps Venom?
1. Prologue

House phone rings*

"Hello?" A male whose face is hidden in the shadows asked.

"Hisashi. It's me."

"Inko?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing up so early? Isn't it like 1AM over in Japan now?"

"1:35 AM to be exact." The female said as a matter-of-factly.

"That's not really helping your case you know."

"*Sigh* I know."

"Inko, what's wrong? You sound depressed."

"It's Izuku... I think that he's getting bullied at school because of his status."

The man's features begin to get revealed. He had pitch black wavy hair, silver eyes, a square jawline, and had a pair of goggles around his neck. His eyes narrowed after hearing that.

"How can you tell?"

That's when he could hear her voice start cracking up after that. He could tell that tears were starting to form. It didn't help with her sniffling either if she tried to deny it.

"H-he always comes home with scratches and burn marks all over his body. His clothes are in tatters and he always has this dead look in his eyes like he just wants to curl up in a hole and die!" She exclaimed.

To say Hisashi was shocked would be an understatement. Guilty? Yes.

"This is my fault."

"It's not your fault Hisashi. You couldn't control it. You are only a third generation Quirk user in your family while I am a 12th but, you couldn't help that you were born into a family that only recently had Quirks developed."

"No. This IS my fault. I could have bestowed upon Izuku a Quirk. A versatile one at that but, I was too damn scared because it was still going through trials and errors. I was too scared of what would happen if I were to give Izuku a manmade Quirk to make up for the lack of having a natural one that I didn't even think about how Izuku's life has been thus far!"

"Oh, Hisashi-"

"Inko."

"Yes Hisashi."

"I want Izuku to be brought to America. I want you to come as well and then, maybe we can become a family again."

"Hisashi, as tempting as that offer sounds, I've already managed to fall in line with society. I have a well-paying job, a child that I'm practically raising on my own with you coming to Japan only for the holidays and sending money directly to my bank account to pay child support, and I have made friends that aren't just from high school. I don't want to just go to this completely foreign continent where I can't even speak the language and have to start all over unless I want to be a trophy wife, which I do not!" Her voice rose at the end.

"Mood swings as usual Inko."

"S-shut up! A-anyways, I'm not going to America with you."

"At the very least, allow me to take care of Izuku in America for a few years. Staying here in Japan where people are constantly pulling you down can have a profound effect on your self esteem."

"Hmm. Fine. I'll put you on a trial test for now. Izuku can spend one year with you in America but, if I hear anything about him not liking it in America after 1 month passes, he is coming right back to my custody! Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Izuku will arrive in America at 8PM on Friday." She sighed.

"I won't be late."

"Make sure of it Hisashi." Her voice declined before hanging up.

"I can't believe that worked." Hisashi mumbled. "Now that I have a Quirkless offspring coming to America, I can test the experiment on him. He'll be the first Quirkless child I ever tested to see if they are compatible with it. All my other volunteers failed miserably trying to control this beast but, they all had Quirks regardless of their age. Now, if my research proves right, Izuku may just be my best bet at making a scientific breakthrough!" Hisashi cheered.

-BNHA-

It has been 6 years since I left to go to America and stay with my dad. I didn't get to see him often because of his work so, when I heard that I was going to be staying with my dad in America and away from all of my tormentors, I was so pumped that I began packing from early on.

When I was in America, dad had told me about how he heard about me being bullied but, he had a way for me to get a Quirk. I was so excited hearing these words that I really thought that the world was finally shining on me.

Unfortunately, the process of me getting an artificial Quirk was far different than I expected. My dad injected several serums into me while I was strapped to this table. Then, I was subjected to the Quirk.

Sure, it was powerful but, it came with a big downside. What is it you may ask? Well, it talked to me.

They didn't simply talk as if they were a normal person but, instead, talked full of bloodlust.

It was amazing how I didn't go completely mad with the Quirk bonded to me for 6 years but, I did manage to tone them down a bit. Not only did I tone them down a bit but, I also managed to get an understanding of the Quirk.

I found out that the type of Quirk that I had was dubbed the 'Symbiote' Quirk and that the parasite I had was named Venom.

I eventually grew to accept Venom and we both changed overtime. Now, after so many years of living in America and training with Venom to improve, it was time we made ourselves known to the world!

A/N: Tell me what you think! All reviews that are negative and nit constructive will be ignored so don't waste your time andvenergy on me.


	2. Back To Japan

A little boy with green hair was screaming in pain while scientists were injecting a foreign substance into him. Tears were falling down the boy's cheeks.

"Let go! Let go!" The boy cried.

The scientists were trying to restrain the boy while injecting the substances into the boy's body. A black, liquidy substance began to form and wrap itself around the boy eventually overcoming all those who were trying to restrain him.

"**We said to let go!" **Two voices screamed in sync.

*Line*

It's been six years since that event. I remember it quite vividly. Dad spoke on how this was a required process for me. He and the rest of the scientists were in early developments of making Artificial Quirks or AQ for short. I was the first patient they tried the AQ on that didn't already have a Quirk. I was angry at my father at first when I found this out, but he explained that all the failed ones before were already Quirk users which is why it failed. As for me, since I was Quirkless, his calculations showed that my process of gaining an AQ would work. He did mention how it was going to be hard, but looking back at it, everything was worth it.

During my time in America, I did get to go explore the world from time to time. I ended up picking up on the styles there and adopted some of them. I switched my hairstyle from having a curly mop of hair to having a braid fade. Not only that, but I got my ears pierced and I switched my shoe style to Timberlands.

I was finally going back to Japan though. During this time, I was tired of my dad saying how great I will be and how my appearance in the world will change the whole Quirk society for good. We were going to Japan so I could attend UA and show off at the Sports Festival in order to show where AQ stand with natural Quirks. It wasn't the only reason though. The second reason was personal and dad was trying to make a cure for it.

When we finally made it to Japan, dad brought us to a hotel. It was apparently one of those 5 star hotels that were owned by one of the superheroes. It wasn't that I hated the hotel room we were in or anything. It was just that Venom's bloodlust was slowly increasing to unbearable heights. I needed to release the bloodlust somehow. I was munching on a chocolate bar to help satiate Venom for now.

"Oh, by the way, Izuku, you don't have to stay in the room. You can go wherever you want so long as you don't drift too far and remember the room number." Dad told me.

I smiled brightly at this new piece of information and ran out the room. I ran out of the hotel and I was now on the streets. I decided to go exploring for now. I was looking for something interesting to do such as maybe fight someone. Fighting always helped to ease the bloodlust. I continued munching on my chocolate bar until I found something interesting. When I say interesting, I mean I saw a boy with spiky blonde hair releasing explosions from his hands trying to free himself from some green sludge like villain while the heroes were doing everything but trying to save the kid.

I growled. This made me angry. This was the stuff I hated to see. Heroes were meant to save people even if the odds are against them. They must be ready to lay down their lives for others. All they were doing was putting out the flames or just staring at the boy getting suffocated. That was it!

"**Yes! Release the bloodlust! Release the power! Let's give them pain and suffering!**" Venom spoke inside my head.

I nodded my head in agreement. It was time to show the people what a real hero was like.

I put my hood over my head and made sure to yank down the strings in order to make sure it was secure on my head. I covered my arms and legs in Venom's unique substance and used my enhanced senses to evade the explosions that were coming from each and every direction. I had a grin on my face while evading the explosions. It felt so exhilarating!

I leaped forward when I got close enough to the sludge and clawed at one of its eyes. It was a pretty obvious weak spot that a long ranged Quirk user could take advantage of or if a close ranged Quirk user could get close enough.

I could hear the sludge scream in pain. It was music to my ears. I couldn't afford to be distracted though. I grabbed the explosion boy and pulled him out of the sludge as soon as I saw the sludge loosen their grip on the boy. I pulled too hard though and ended up actually sending them flying towards the pros who thankfully were able to catch the boy. At least they were doing something heroic. Well, the firefighter hero is excused because he was trying to put out the fires.

The sludge villain managed to numb some of the pain they were feeling at the moment and focus their attention on me. The look in its eyes showed pure hatred. It was rare to see such strong emotion in someone's eyes. I could feel a chill crawl up my back.

"Why you!" They yelled.

The sludge villain lunged at me, but I was able to dodge out of the way before they could get their slimy body on me. They were boiling with anger right now. It made me want to laugh. They were already sloppy when it came to fighting with the only saving grace being the explosion boy. They seemed awfully familiar, but I would focus on that later. The Sludge Villain while angry was absolutely no threat at all. Letting his emotions overcome him was the biggest mistake they could make against me.

The Sludge Villain tried to attack me again, but someone else stopped them in their tracks.

"FEAR NOT FOR I AM HERE!"

The voice and catchphrase sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I heard it from.

A tall, highly muscular man wearing cargo pants and a plain white T-shirt appeared out of nowhere and punched the Sludge Villain. The force behind the punch was strong enough that it pushed me and Venom back a couple of feet. It took the scientists different forms of equipment to push us back. Most of the equipment they used were often big and bulky often taking at least 2-4 scientists to carry them. This man was able to push me back without trying. They had a big, pearly white smile on their face while punching the villain. I was in awe. When I felt drops of rain hit my hood, I looked up to see that a storm was forming. Strange. I could have sworn a little while ago it was all clear skies unless…

I looked back at the man in front of me. No way. Did he…

*Line*

"How do you feel about Izuku's performance with his AQ?" Hisashi asked.

A man who appeared to be of average height was smoking a cigar while watching Izuku's performance against the Sludge Villain. They had the side of their hair swept to the left and their hair was completely black. He had an average looking face, but he was smirking while seeing Izuku's performance against the villain.

"I'm impressed, but I would like to see more. I'm willing to invest in these Artificial Quirks for now though. If your son can do well in the UA Sports Festival and impress the crowds, I'll be putting forth a greater amount of money in your research and production of Artificial Quirks."

Hisashi nodded and bowed.

"Thank you Mr. Yaorouzou. Your investments will be much appreciated."

Hisashi was smiling like a madman while he was bowing. He would finally be able to save her, launch the AQ business, and much more. If everything went right, he would be able to get investments from multiple businesses for much more of his different plans for the future regarding Quirk society. Oh, he was so glad for Izuku's existence in his life.

A/N: I feel this was a pretty bad chapter overall. Feels rushed because it was and I apologize, but it's been I think almost 2 months since the first chapter was released. I have plans for the future though. Some very interesting plans. Just wait. See you guys in August! Bionic-TitanX out!


	3. The CEO's Daughter

"It-It's a demon!" A person yelled.

A huge, black mass was taking form while several citizens were running away from it. The black mass began to form as a being with giant black claws and scale-like armor.

"What are we going to do?! None of the heroes Quirks work on them!"

The monster roared at the civilians and thrashed their claws at them destroying several buildings in the process. They were causing chaos all around. Fire all around. Buildings collapsing all over. The sky was red as well. It was as if this was a nightmare, but it was real. None of the heroes were able to do anything to this beast.

"T-That's not a demon! That's the Devil himself!" A hero screamed.

No one ever encountered something like this. None of the heroes were trained for such an occasion where such a beast was able to take on all of their attacks and not be affected at all. They were far too dangerous to handle. The worst part was that the beast didn't even appear to be slowing down.

"Is it? Is it really over?"

The beast continued to wreak havoc until something happened. The silhouette of a muscular person appeared laughing and charged at the black mass.

*Line*

"No. I'll be participating in the UA Entrance Exam. I don't want any measly Recommendation. I don't like handouts. You know that already!"

"I understand that, but you must understand that I'm only doing what's best for you. You don't want to show everybody what you're capable of too soon do you?" Hisashi asked.

I glared at my father for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"Fine. You win. I won't take the Entrance Exam."

"Actually, I changed my mind. I want the boy to take the Entrance Exam."

Both of us turned to see a man walking up to us. He had a smirk on his face.

"The boy has a fiery spirit. I like it. I discussed with my business associates for a while and figured that capturing the boy on film during the Entrance Exam would be good for publicity. We talked to UA about recording the boy and tafter giving a small donation, they gave us the rights to record the lad here during the Entrance Exam. Then, we could release the footage of the boy at the Sports Festival during the Tournament part. Granted it would have to be in snippets so his opponents won't know all of his moves of course."

I raised an eyebrow at the guy with the pompadour.

"And who are you?" I questioned.

"Oh. Pardon my manners! I never introduced myself to you yet. You see, my name is Arufa Yaoyorozu and I've decided to invest my money in you and the AQ industry. It seems like something a lot of individuals would pay top dollar for and working with me, this industry would skyrocket until it's as popular as Apple. Possibly more."

"Hmm. I don't fully trust you, but if it means that we'll be able to get this business off its feet, then I'm all ears."

"Smart kid. My daughter is also going to UA and be part of the Hero Course. As a matter of fact, she's been Recommended. If she were to hang around you, she'd probably grow quite a backbone."

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"Mr. Yaoyorozu, are you absolutely sure you want to see him partake in the Entrance Exam?" Dad asked.

The man nodded.

"I already invested quite a bit of money to this boy, so I'm expecting greatness. That Sludge villain incident was just an appetizer for me. I want more you see. I've been in the brand business for so long that it's gotten boring. You've brought in something new and original. It excites me!"

His body began to change. His skin took on a more diamond like appearance. His hair began to harden and become ruby red. His fingernails became gold. He also became larger now towering over us, but his business suit appeared to stretch with him.

"Ah, yes. I never explained what my Quirk was. Well, essentially, I can turn my body into any of the minerals found in the Earth's crust. It's a pretty powerful Quirk and I could have become a hero with this Quirk, but why bother when you can create your own business and become even richer than you are now with such a Quirk?"

"Interesting." I spoke.

"The downside is that the more of my body I cover up, the weaker it is. So, currently with my body being diamond, I can't be harmed with bullets, but a decently strong muscle augmentation or strength enhancement Quirk could cause it to crack. If it was one part of my body, then it would take one of the top 10 heroes or anyone on par with them to completely shatter the diamonds."

"Why are you telling us all of that?" I inquired.

"Well, it's to help build trust and you'll know not to betray me."

I could feel the bloodlust from Venom.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. Threats are pointless. It's a statement that would become true if you were to ever cross me."

"I'll take your words to mind."

"Smart boy."

Mr. Yaoyorozu transformed back to his normal self with his clothes in tact. He then began to leave with a smile on his face.

"So, about mom." I stated to my father.

"Thanks to Mr. Yaoyorozu's 'small' investment, we were able to get her vitals more stable and we're getting closer to finding a cure to the disease. Don't worry Izuku. Your efforts will not be in vain."

I sighed in relief. Venom's bloodlust was probably one of the only things that helped to distract me from the topic of my mother. I absolutely hated thinking about her because of the state she was in now.

A couple of days later and Mr. Yaoyorozu appeared at the hotel we were staying in, but this time a girl who appeared to be around my age judging by her youthful face and 'developed' figure was there with him. She had a spiky ponytail and onyx eyes. The two shared a couple of similarities so I deduced that they were related at the very least.

"Mr. Yaoyorozu. Pleasure seeing you again. I also see you brought a youthful girl with you." Dad spoke.

"Ah yes. This is my daughter Momo. The one I was talking about before."

This peaked my interest so I jumped off of my bed and went to approach the girl after greeting her father of course.

"Momo. This is the boy I was telling you and your mother about a few days back."

She looked at her father.

"Father, are you sure that you're making a good investment this time around? I mean, I've never even heard of the thought of being able to create Quirks besides Quirk Marriage and even then, it's not like the parents get to choose which Quirk their kids get. It's simply having the chances of having their kid be born with the Quirk they desire increased by selective breeding." Momo questioned her father.

I looked at her with interest.

'**Smart one, isn't she?**'

I couldn't help but agree with Venom on this part. She seemed to be one of those smart alec people that seemed to know everything and everybody hated them.

"Oh, I assure you Momo. I am making a great investment here. Besides, they know what would happen if they failed to please me with my investment.."

I saw his right hand turn into crystal for a split second. He had a pleasant smile on his face, but I could tell he was a brutal man. A brutal businessman most likely. Made sense. There's a lot of distrust in the business world after all.

The two adults in the room went out to discuss business leaving me and the black haired girl in the room. Alone. Together.

'Are they nuts?' I thought.

'**What are you complaining about? Boy meets girl. In a room together. The-**'

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"B-But I didn't even say anything." Momo pointed out.

I facepalmed realizing I yelled out loud and sighed.

"Not you." I muttered.

"Who else could you be talking too? We're the only ones in the room?"

"It's my AQ. His name is Venom. It may sound strange, but he speaks to me and is more animalistic in nature."

"You act like I'm supposed to believe that."

"Believe what you want. I don't really care, although I would like to know what your Quirk is."

"Why should I tell you?"

"You don't have to tell me." I waved her off walking over to my bed.

I could feel her glaring at me, but it didn't really faze me. I've been through worse. I just sat on my bed, pulled out my phone, and went on KissAnime to watch some good anime. There was this new anime where a kid who didn't have any superpowers at first is granted with a weapon that can nullify the abilities of most of the other characters. Considering how everyone but that one person has powers from birth in this anime, being able to nullify these powers would be pretty OP if you asked me.

Before I could watch the show though, the girl decided to interrupt my enjoyment.

"If it's true what you say about this "Artificial Quirk" of yours, umm, why don't you show me some of the things you can do?" Momo suggested.

I looked up at her with a smirk.

"Oh? And will you show me what you can do as well? I mean, after all, it's only fair."

"Fine."

I had a complete smile on my face at this point. Maybe she won't be that bad.

A/N: So, for the longest I've been trying to write longer chapters for all of my stories which caused them to come out longer and I've been kind of disappointed with how short some of them are. It's only today I remembered the fact that quality over quantity is what matters. Also, as for the One Piece fans, I have a new story out that's been out for a little over a month. It's called King's Air where Luffy is an Ex-Marine with a devil fruit known as the Kaze Kaze no mi. Finally, I think you guys will enjoy what I have planned in the future with this story. It's definitely going to be a real interesting AU. That I can guarantee. Bionic-TitanX out!


	4. Restarting

Hey guys. TitanX here and I know what you're thinking. I haven't updated this story in forever. Well, simply put. I hated how I wrote my chapters after chapter 1. That's why I'm thinking of revisiting this story, but handle it differently. Write it better and I'll be taking in all your guys' suggestions on what I should do in the story. If its interesting, I'll be sure to ponder it.


End file.
